The Godmother
by 1tT4k3sTw0
Summary: Judy and Nick pay a visit to Tundra Town...and then end up stuck in a limo during the blizzard with a in labor Fru Fru.
**This is post movie and pre A Tail of Two**

The Godmother:

It was lovely weather in Tundra Town, fresh flurries of snow drifting lazily down and the ground below crisp and white. Mammals were out running in the fresh snow, building forts and snow-mammals, making snow angels and tossing snow balls through the air.

Judy Hopps trekked through the snow, smiling at a group of young polar bears who passed her by, holding skates between their paws. Behind her was her police partner Nick Wilde, who was slowly walking behind her, his red tail dragging in the snow.

"Could you frown a little more, Nick?" Judy asked her friend, looking at him from over her shoulder. "You look too happy and I think its bumming some of the kids out."

"Har har," the fox replied in curled lip sarcasm.

Said fox was in a bad mood because Judy had dragged him along to visit the bunny's friend, the arctic shrew Fru Fru who would soon be giving birth to Judy's goddaughter.

"I just don't see why I have to come along," Nick grumbled. "You know Mr. Big hates me."

"He doesn't hate you he's…" Judy struggled for the right word. "Neutral? Yes, let's go with neutral."

"He hates me, Carrots."

"Well, Fru Fru doesn't and that's who we're going to see," she answered. She walked back to the fox and linked arms with him. "And when my goddaughter gets here she'll love you."

"Oh, fluff," Nick sent a pitying look at her as they continued down the snow covered street, "If you actually believe that Mr. Big will let me near his granddaughter…I'd suggest a cat-scan for one, followed by months of therapy."

The rabbit rolled her eyes but didn't comment. She knew Nick would be like this but she had had a nagging feeling that she would want him around, and it's not like she ever tired of his company anyway. And she _did_ want to try and have him connect with her future goddaughter; she believed Nick would be good with kids.

By the time they reached the gates to Mr. Big's mansion the two were shivering from the overexposure to the cold and having not worn cloths for cold weather. A large polar bear stood guard at the gate and stared at the two smaller mammals with steely eyes.

"Can I help you," his voice was deep and intimidating.

Judy nodded, "I'm Judy Hopps, I've come to see Fru Fru."

The bear nodded, "She's been expecting you." He turned his eyes to Nick who shrunk under the glare. "What about him?"  
"He's with me, of course," Judy answered, stepping closer to her friend. "Fru Fru won't mind he's here."

The polar bear snorted, knowing it wasn't the pregnant artic shrew's opinion he was worried about, but he unlocked the gate and allowed them in. Judy nodded a thank you to the bear before they continued up the hill to the main entrance where they were greeted by yet another polar bear (this one smaller and younger) who allowed them inside.

"Does every polar bear in Zootopia work here?" Nick mumbled into her ear as they were led farther into the house that was only slightly warmer than outside. Judy only shrugged, hugging herself and rubbing warmth back into her arms.

They were led into what looked like a living room, on a table stood a series of fancy looking furniture such as couches and chairs, a nearly bear-sized TV screen was on the wall across from the furniture, a lit fireplace directly underneath it.

On one of the fancy couches sat Fru Fru, eating a multicolored bowl of ice cream, looking about to burst with her very pregnant belly.

Her eyes lit up when she spotted her visitors, "Judy! Hi!"

"Hi, Fru Fru," Judy greeted cheerfully and walked over to kiss her friend on the cheek. While she did so Nick scurried over to the fireplace and started warming his paws and tail.

"It's so good to see you," Judy rested her elbows on the table, "How've you been?"

"All over the place," Fru Fru replied with a tired sigh, "If I suddenly burst into tears I'm sorry." She looked down at the bowl of ice cream on her lap and Judy saw swirls of green and yellow. "And don't ask what flavor this is, I don't know."

Judy chuckled softly, "Don't worry, my mom and sisters are like that every time their expecting a litter too."

"I'm only expecting one though," Fru Fru moaned, clutching her tummy. "Why must you torture me like this?" She shook her head sadly then seemed to notice Nick for the first time, the red fox still sitting in front of the fire place. "Hi, Nicky."

The fox glanced over his shoulder at her, "Hey, Fru, nice place you got. And nice baby bump while we're at it."

Judy rolled her eyes but Fru Fru giggled, "I didn't know Judy was bringing you."

"It was her idea," Nick immediately framed, pointing at the rabbit.

"I don't mind," the arctic shrew shook her head, "And don't let my daddy scare you; he's a big softie at heart."

Nick turned his head back to the fireplace, no doubt not wanting Fru Fru to see his expression which would speak volumes sometimes.

"So what are we watching?" Nick changed the topic. Judy looked up at the large TV screen to see a pretty mouse crying as her true love boarded a train, leaving her behind. It was a drama Judy had watched a couple of times but could never get into, but apparently Fru Fru was completely invested.

"Renaldo, no!" she gasped, her eyes instantly welling with tears. "Patricia loves you! Why would you just leave her like that!?"

Fru Fru started to sob and Judy quickly handed her the tiny box of tissues she found on the table. The arctic shrew took it gratefully and dabbed at her eyes, Judy glanced at Nick who was watching Fru Fru in horror, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Ah, Judy," a new voice spoke up and Judy turned around to see Mr. Big being carried in by a polar bear, "I'm glad to see you."

She smiled and walked over to kiss the shrew's ring finger, "It's good to see you too, sir."

Mr. Big slowly turned his head to look at Nick who jumped to his feet, the fox hurried over to give the shrew a proper greeting but Mr. Big held up a miniscule paw, halting him.

"Judy, I must talk with you in private," he spoke again to the bunny.

Judy furrowed her brow, it wasn't like the shrew to request a private audience but nodded anyway, following him back out into the hall. Before she closed the door behind her she glanced at Fru Fru and Nick, her pregnant friend was still crying over Renaldo's betrayal, but Nick was looking at her with concern, wanting to go with her but knowing Mr. Big wouldn't approve. She flashed a reassuring smile before closing the door.

Outside in the hall Mr. Big looked down at her from the perch of the silent polar bear's paw, "Do you remember my old driver, Manchas?"

She nodded, she could hardly forget.

"Since he quit I had to find a new driver, I hired a wolverine by the name of Logan." Mr. Big let out a disgusted sigh and shook his head, "That proved to be a mistake, he was unreliable, always late, and down right dangerous, always nearly crashing into signs and other cars. I put my foot down when he almost crashed into a _lake_ with my daughter inside. I fired him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Judy asked, not knowing what it had to do with her. "I can't exactly arrest him unless I witness it."

"You will not have to," Mr. Big growled, "I will be going after him myself. After I fired him he threatened to seek revenge and have now been sending letters I do not take kindly. My boys and I are going to find him."

And Judy did not want to know what they would do when they did.

"But while I'm away I would breathe easier if you stayed with my daughter and keep watch over her until I return."

"You actually think he'll come here?"

"I've learned to never underestimate my enemies, not even the most ridiculous like you're fox. Now, will you stay with my daughter or not?"

"Of course I will," Judy vowed, "Don't you worry, Mr. Big, Fru Fru's my friend and I'll protect her with my life."

Mr. Big smiled, satisfied, "That's what I want to hear."

.

Once Mr. Big had left Judy returned to the TV room and while Fru Fru was giving a now angry commentary to her drama Judy told Nick about the wolverine.

"Yeesh," the fox shuddered from the fireplace he had returned to. "I've never been comfortable around wolverines; they all look like they'll tear my throat out if I look at them wrong."

"I don't think we'll have to worry," Judy promised him. There were still plenty of polar bears left at the mansion while their boss was gone; even if this Logan showed up they'd be able to subdue him.

The TV then flicked off and the two looked to Fru Fru who placed her remote down. "I need a break from that mess. You two come over here, I want to chat."  
The two got comfortable beside the shrew and Nick was the first to speak: "Where's the baby's father?"

"Ah, my poor hubby is off at work. He's always so busy, but he'll be back later tonight." She looked at the two cops, "So, how have _you_ two been?"

Judy and Nick exchanged glances, not completely comfortable about Fru Fru's sly tone.

"It's been good," Judy answered, "Solving cases, helping our community, the usual."

"Besides work," Fru Fru insisted.

Judy looked away, thinking, a lot of her life revolved around her job, not something she was completely bothered by but she understood that Fru Fru was more interested in other things.

"We went bowling with Clawhauser and Finnick," Nick spoke up.

"Ah, that's right," Judy nodded, remembering the day that had happened a couple of weeks ago.

"How was that?" Fru Fru asked with interest.

"I won," Nick grinned proudly.

"You didn't have teams?" the shrew asked, giving the two another weird look.

"Oh we did, but Finnick and Nick were on a team together and well…Finnick can't exactly pick up a bowling ball."  
"That bowling ball is bigger than him," Nick stated bluntly. "But he's my friend, besides I wouldn't exactly call you and Clawhauser competition."  
Judy frowned but her eyes were playful, "What are you insinuating, Nick?"

"I'm insinuating the fact Clawhauser slid, literally slid down that lane because his fingers got stuck in the ball's holes."  
"But he _did_ make a strike," Judy reminded him.

"Yeah, with his _face_. And as for you…" Nick trailed off.

"What did she do?" Fru Fru asked.

Judy desperately shook her head but Nick smiled, no mercy in his green eyes, "Little Miss Hopps here got so invested into her turn that she ended up throwing the bowling ball and it crashed right into the wall."

Fru Fru broke into loud laughter as Judy's ears drooped in mortification, seeing the shocked stares of all the other mammals present (except for Finnick, he had been too busy laughing). Fru Fru's laugh suddenly stopped abruptly, making the two larger mammals look at her.

"You okay?" Judy asked with concern.

"I-I think so I…" Fru Fru's voice faltered and her eyes widened in horror, "Judy…I think my water just broke."

The rabbit gaped but Nick nearly jumped out of his fur, screaming out a "WHAT?" that made the two girls jump.

"Okay, let's just stay calm," Judy replied, remembering all the times she was there when her mother was giving birth to a new litter. "We need to call Tundra Town's hospital and get them to send an ambulance-"

"I can't wait that long," Fru Fru said in scared voice. Judy rubbed her friend's back comfortingly.

"Okay them," she replied, "We'll drive there ourselves."

"Kevin can drive us," Fru Fru told her.

"Kevin? Kevin. Kevin! We need Kevin! KEVIN, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Nick spluttered as he dashed out of the room, screaming the polar bear's name.

Judy and Fru Fru stared after him.

"Is he going to be okay?" the shrew asked.

Judy shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

.

A few minutes later Kevin was driving a limo past the mansion's gate, a blizzard had started but the polar bear didn't seem bothered by it. He called the hospital, telling them they would be there soon before he hung up to dial Mr. Big. Meanwhile Judy and Nick sat in the back, Fru Fru between them.

"The-the baby wasn't supposed to be here until next week," Fru Fru said, holding her stomach protectively.  
"Don't worry," Judy assured her, "This happens sometimes, baby Judy apparently can't wait to meet her awesome godmother."

Fru Fru giggled a little breathlessly, "Or maybe she's just a little cramped in there, Lord knows it feels like a watermelon in my belly."

" _Would you two stop joking around this is serious_!" Nick snapped, his fur sticking on end and eyes wild.

Judy and Fru Fru exchanged surprised glances before looking at Nick again. "I'm guessing you've never witnessed the miracle of birth?" Judy guessed.

Nick glowered at her, "I was an only kit and never got into the medical business. _Of course I haven't_!"

"Well don't either of you worry," Judy assured them, "I grew up in Bunnyburrow, I've seen little rabbits brought into the world every other day."

"Bunnies and arctic shrews are hardly the same thing, Carrots," Nick argued, now biting his nails and casting anxious glances at Fru Fru as if she'd explode.

"We're all mammals," Judy replied easily. "Now, I need you to start your breathing excercises."

She had been speaking to Fru Fru of course but Nick joined in, looking even more panicked than the in-labor shrew. "Hee, hee, hoo. Hee, hee, hoo."

"That's it," Judy nodded, smiling, "Keep that up until we reach the hos-"

Suddenly Kevin swerved, nearly colliding with a car that the blizzard had hidden until the last minute. Judy immediately wrapped herself around Fru Fru, protecting her friend from the incoming crash, she felt Nick's arms wrap around her protectively as the car shook and thump, falling down a snow bank beside the road and sliding down to crash into a tree.

The world got quiet except for the three's breathing and the whirling wind outside.

"Kevin?" Judy breathed, fearing the worse.

She released Fru Fru and pulled out of Nick grip, climbing into the front seat. The bear had his head against the window, a small trickle of blood falling from his ear. Judy lifted his massive paw and pressed her fingers against his wrist, she let out a breath a relief when she felt a pulse.

"It's okay," she told her friends as she crawled out of the front seat and back to them. "He's just unconscious."

"Just," Nick echoed in disbelief. "He's the only one big enough to drive this thing, Judy, if it even still works."

Judy pulled out her phone, "Calm down, I'll call-" her words stop.

"Let me guess," Nick sighed, "No bars."

She looked out the window but saw only the white of the blizzard, she swallowed.

"How far do you think the hospital is?" Fru Fru asked, starting to breathe faster.

"We're not letting you out in that storm," Judy told her.

"Then what'll we-" the shrew suddenly cried out in pain, making Nick yelp.

"We'll just have to deliver her here," Judy decided, crouching on the floorboard before Fru Fru.

Nick stared at her in shock, " _Carrots_! We can't deliver a baby in a limo!"

"Got a better idea, Nick?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the expectant mother. Nick didn't answer.

"Just help me keep her calm," Judy told him.

"I'm not calm!" the fox pointed out frantically

"Then get calm!"

Nick let out a breath, looking on the verge of hysteria, but nodded. "Okay," Nick joined her side. "I'll help."

Fru Fru let out a moan of pain and Judy lifted the shrew's skirt up.

"But I'll do it with my eyes closed," Nick decided, climbing back onto the seat and looking at the ceiling.

Judy resisted the urge to roll her eyes and focused, "You're gonna have to go through some contractions before you can start pushing, okay?"

Fru Fru nodded frantically, "I'm scared Judy."

"I know, sweetie. But don't you worry; I'm not going to let anything happen to my friend or goddaughter."

Fru Fru started to smile but it ended in a cry. "Nicky," she looked to the fox, "Can I hold your paw?"

"Can you?" Nick asked, "Like, physically?"

" _Nick_ ," Judy snapped as Fru Fru let out another moan of pain.

"Okay, okay," he said quickly, holding out his finger to her which Fru Fru grabbed.

"You can squeeze as hard as you want, Fru," Judy told her, "You won't mind, will you Nick?"

The fox still was looking up, "Not exactly my biggest worry-Ow!" His stared down at Fru Fru in surprise as the shrew gripped him with fierce fingers, her face scrunched up.

"You have to keep breathing," Judy told her.

The shrew did, Nick joining in, looking ready to pass out.

"Stay with me, Nick," Judy ordered, the fox nodded. "Okay, Fru. You'll be able to start pushing soon-"

There was a knock on the limo's door; the three whipped their heads around to stare at it.

"Maybe it's the paramedics," Nick breathed looking relieved. But Judy's senses were on high alert.

"Nick wait-"

It was too late, Nick opened the door…to reveal the face of a wolverine.

Before anyone could react the mammal reached a thick arm in and grabbed Nick, tossing him over his shoulder and out the door into the blizzard, only his red fur could be seen in the storm.

"Nick!" Judy gasped in fright.

The wolverine's hostile eyes then landed on her, "Get out, bunny."

Judy scowled at him, "Give me one good reason!"

"If you don't get out willingly I'll throw you out like that fox. I have personal business with _her_." He pointed a claw at Fru Fru who was breathing frantically. Judy moved to block the mammal's path to her friend, " _Logan_."

The wolverine snarled and crawled into the car, "I'll make that shrew regret firing me." He lunged at them.

" _Stay away from her_!" Judy screeched, kicking her legs out and hitting the mammal square in the jaw. Logan moved back with a hiss of pain, rubbing his mouth.

Judy edged Fru Fru farther away, not taking her eyes off Logan and keeping herself between him and her friend.

The wolverine glared at her, baring his fangs and reached for them again, Judy threw her body over Fru Fru, ready to take claws through her flesh to keep her safe. But then Logan let out a yelp of pain.

Nick was on the wolverine's back and had his arms locked around his neck, his own teeth bared and eyes glittering with hostility. Logan tried to shake the fox off, unable to reach him. Nick met Judy's eyes and mouthed: "Push him."

Judy lurched forward and full-bodied tackled the wolverine, surprising him and causing him to fall out into the blizzard, Nick still on his back. They fell to the snow and Nick used the temporary confusion to kick the limo door shut.  
"Lock it!" he yelled from outside before the sounds of a scuffle broke out.

Judy halted, if she locked the door Nick would be trapped out there with that animal all alone, he could probably barely see in that snow. She looked at Fru Fru over her shoulder, the shrew's painful moans escalated and her eyes were wide with terror. If Logan got back in Judy wouldn't be able to protect her and her unborn child for long. With guilt and fear clogging her throat Judy locked the door, the sounds of snarls and struggles rising in volume.

"Judy," Fru Fru wailed, "I think it's time!"

The rabbit hurried over to the arctic shrew, forcing herself to block the rest of the world out. "Let's do this, Fru Fru."

.

Nick didn't know what made him angrier. That this wolverine would try to attack his partner/best friend and a helpless pregnant shrew, or the fact he was doing it because he got fired. Like jeez, the economy's tough on a lot of mammals, pal.

The wolverine managed to fling Nick off his back and the Nick immediately jumped back to his feet as soon as he hit the snow.

Logan snarled at him and Nick snarled right back, not in the mood for any attempts at intimidation. The wolverine sprung at him and Nick dodged, managed to tackle the wolverine's ribs while he was still in air, causing him to fall down.

Logan kicked Nick in the stomach, sending him flying and gasping for breath. He had to avoid getting hit, he had a good chance too, the wolverine may have been stronger but Nick was faster, and by the way Logan was squinting he had just as hard a time as the fox seeing in the blizzard.

Nick stood back up and Logan lunged again, Nick jumped away and the wolverine slammed into the side of the limo, he heard Fru Fru scream. Nick jumped back onto the wolverine's back and made at his eyes, trying to claw at them.

Logan fell to the ground and started to roll around, trying to crush Nick under his weight while Nick claws at any part of his face he could reach. He tried ignoring the fact he was no doubt going to be covered in bruises if he survived this.

Just then he felt the snow shift and suddenly he and Logan were falling further down the hill, trees, bushes and rocks sailing past them.

They skidded to a halt at the bottom of the hill, both trying to catch their breath. His limbs shaking Nick got up on his hands and knees, staring at Logan with antagonism as the wolverine slowly got up. Nick looked around him for a weapon.

Logan glared at him but didn't moved forward to Nick, instead starting to climb up the hill, panic sent Nick up to his feet and running after the wolverine, but Logan spun around at an alarming speed and punched Nick in the snout, sending him back to the ground.

"You don't know when to quit," the wolverine growled.

Nick looked up at him, examining the mammal's body for weak points. An idea formed in his head, an idea he hated but could think of nothing better as Logan turned around to start his climb up.

 _Oh the things I do in the name of good_ , Nick thought to himself before he leaned forward and bit Logan's tail, hard.

The wolverine screeched in pain and Nick immediately released him, spitting and gagging at the taste of the mammal's fur. Logan whirled around, his eyes wide, and dove for the fox, Nick rolling away just in time. He jumped to his feet and ran, Logan chasing after him. Nick ended up tripping in the snow and the wolverine managed to jump on top of him, pinning him down onto his back.

Nick struggled under the mamma's greater weight and looking around frantically, behind Logan he spotted a rock…

"That shrew had no right to fire me," the wolverine snarled, " _No one_ fires me and gets away with it!"

"You are the worse bad guy I've ever faced," Nick growled. "But you are right about one thing."

Logan narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"I don't know when to _quit_!" At the last word Nick pulled his feet back and kicked Logan straight into the gut, the wolverine gasping out loud and releasing Nick to cradle his stomach, trying to catch his breath.

Nick didn't waste time, copying Judy he slammed his whole body into the wolverine, the momentum sending him off his feet and falling to the ground. There was a loud thump as Logan hit his head on the rock Nick had spotted and immediately blacked out.

Nick quickly stepped away, catching his breath and waiting for the wolverine to get back up, but he was out cold. The blizzard was starting to calm down and Nick looked up the hill, making out the black of the limo. He started his climb back.

.

Fru Fru let out another cry of pain and Judy offered more words of comfort, trying to keep her frazzled nerves under control. So many doubts were flying through her head, what if Fru Fru didn't make it because of her? What if they lost the baby? What if Nick was dead out in the snow and the wolverine was about to crash through the limo's window.

"Just one more push, Fru, you can do it," Judy urged her, managing to keep her voice from cracking.

A knock on the door had her tense muscles going stiff and she stared at the door in terror, but then a voice spoke: "Carrots, it's okay. Let me in."

Judy nearly burst into tears as she quickly hurried over and unlocked the door, allowing Nick to climb, covered in snow and fur a mess, he shut the door behind him and relocked it.

"Where's the wolverine?" she asked him, resisting the urge to squeeze the life out of him in relief.

"In the snow out cold," Nick replied then grinned his usual grin which was exactly what Judy needed. "Pardon the pun."

"Well, come here, it's almost time," Judy told him. She turned around just as a baby's crying filled the vehicle.

The two crawled over to Fru Fru who now cradled a damp baby in her arms, her eyes filled with tears and shining with absolute love.

"We need something to cut the umbilical cord," Judy realized.

"Check the glove compartment," Fru Fru replied, not taking her eyes off her baby. "Daddy usually keeps a switch blade in there."  
Nick and Judy shared a glance before Nick fetched the blade which was, in fact, in the glove compartment. With the cord cut Judy looked around for something to clean the baby with, Nick's ears pricked and then reached into his pocket, pulling out his red handkerchief.

Judy took it, nodding gratefully before gently taking the baby from Fru Fru. Judy beamed down at her tiny goddaughter as she cleaned her up, wrapping her up in the handkerchief before handing her back to her mother. "She's beautiful. Looks just like her mother."

Fru Fru smiled and gazed adoringly down at her baby, "Hi, Judy. Welcome home."

Judy pulled Fru Fru into her lap and smiled down at the baby, "Hi, Judy. This is your godmother speaking, just letting you know that you just came into a huge world with so many possibilities and I'm going to help you try them all."

She and Fru Fru looked to Nick who blinked, staring back at them before realization kicked in. "Oh!" he crawled over and pulled Judy into his lap, his fur was still slightly chilly from the snow but Judy welcomed the feel of it against her back.

"Hi, Judy, kiddo," Nick spoke to the baby shrew awkwardly, "I-um, don't think I have any words of wisdom, none appropriate for a newborn infant anyway. But I will tell you, you are the second Judy I know and hopefully you'll drive me less crazy than the first one."

Judy rolled her eyes, Fru Fru giggled, and baby Judy yawned before snuggling into the handkerchief and falling asleep.

"Are you okay," Judy asked Fru Fru, holding her friend closer, anxiety still prickling her fur.

But Fru Fru nodded. "Just tired," She punctuated the words with a yawn.

"Get some sleep," Judy told her, "Nick and I will stay up."

"But the wolverine…"

"He's seeing stars right now," Nick assured her, "He's not getting in this limo."

The arctic shrew finally nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly with her baby pressed against her chest.

Judy let out a heavy breath and leaned her cheek against Nick's chest, taking comfort from the fox's steady heartbeat.

"You okay?" he breathed, wrapping his tail around her, Fru Fru, and the baby.

"Don't do that again," Judy told him, her eyes drooped, her frazzled nerves had left her exhausted but she wouldn't go to sleep.

"Do what?" Nick asked.

"Force me to abandon you like that," Judy buried her face into the fox's fur, taking in the usual scent of him that was now coated with the scent of winter. "That was terrifying."

"Then next time don't leave us alone with a pregnant mammal," Nick replied with a small shiver.

Judy smiled and looked up at him, "You did panic for a second there, didn't you?"

"I almost fainted more than once."

Judy laughed quietly, "How do you expect to be a good father if you can't be there in the waiting room."

Nick didn't answer, his brow furrowed as he looked at her strangely, Judy wondered what she said wrong.

"I don't know if I'm much for kids," he finally said, breaking their gaze to look down at the baby shrew.

"Oh, come on," Judy smiled down at her goddaughter, "She's perfect."

"And I bet you're going to make her as wild as you," Nick chuckled, his chest rumbling against Judy's back.

"I'm proud of you, Carrots," he added after a few moments of silence. She smiled up at him, "I'm proud of you too. It was very brave of you to fight that wolverine."

"I wasn't trying to be brave," he tightened his arms around her, "I was just trying to protect you three."

Warmth filled Judy's chest, "You did that… I'm glad I dragged you along."  
Nick didn't answer, instead laying his head between her ears.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Nick's body curled around her as she listened to the steady drum of his heartbeat and Fru Fru slept her exhaustion away.

The baby woke up at one point and her nose wiggled as she sniffed the air. Judy reached a finger out to caress the baby's face. "I already love you, little Judy," she breathed. "Don't you worry, I'm going to be the best godmother _ever_."

As Nick still had his chin atop her head Judy didn't know if he had fallen asleep or not, but if he was awake he offered no comment.

A furious knocking on the window had Fru Fru startling awake and Nick pulling them behind him, glaring at the door.

"Fru Fru!" a voice called, "Are you in there?"

"Raymond!" Fru Fru cried out in relief. Help had arrived.

.

Raymond had been traveling with Mr. Big who was overjoyed to see his daughter and granddaughter safe.

They were taken to the hospital where Fru Fru and the baby were checked over, both perfectly fine much to everyone's relief. Judy made Nick get a check up to make sure Logan hadn't broken anything.

Speaking of, he and Kevin had minor concussions that were nothing too serious. A doctor called it in and the ZPD ended up carting the wolverine away, saving him from whatever fate Mr. Big had had in store for him.

Fru Fru's husband and relatives arrived to see the new baby, Judy and Nick keeping a respectable distance.

"By the way," Judy whispered to her partner as Mr. Big tenderly held his granddaughter. "I told Mr. Big what you did, he totally loves you now."

Nick rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Can we go yet? I'm tired and cold."  
Judy looked to Fru Fru, surrounded by friends and family, safe. She nodded, "Let's go."

Judy caught Fru Fru's eve and waved, the arctic shrew smiled, gratefulness in her eyes as she waved back. Before Judy left she caught one last look at her goddaughter.

 _Welcome to Zootopia, Judy_.


End file.
